Los eternos supervivientes
by Epsilon04
Summary: Ella es capas de salir de cualquier situación enfrentando cualquier obstáculo que se le ponga enfrente, tiene un corazón de aventurera. El es capaz de eliminar a todos sus enemigos uno tras otro sin ser visto o desatando el infierno, tiene un alma de guerrero. Que puede poner a estos supervivientes de las adversidades al limite. Categoría M por escenas futuras de gore y lemon.


Hola a todos los lectores, llevo mucho tiempo en esta página leyendo diversos fics y después de tanto al fin me decidí de hacer mi primer historia (la que espero sea la primera de muchas), bueno espero que les guste, y si dejan un review para aconsejarme y hacerme ver en que debo mejorar, o simplemente decirme si les gusta la historia lo apreciare mucho. Sin más que agregar espero que disfruten

Informe de lectura

Narración

-Dialogo-

(Pensamientos)si es el pov general serán los pensamientos de cada personaje, si es el pov de un personaje especifico serán siempre sus pensamientos.

[Aclaraciones y/o Comentarios innecesarios del autor]

ONOMATOPEYAS/EFECTOS

pov- punto de vista general/personaje

Bueno no está de más mencionar que todos los personajes, lugares y cualquier otra referencia es pertenecía de sus respectivos creadores, esta es una obra sin fines de lucro hecha meramente para entretener.

Capitulo uno:

Choque

(General pov)

Guerreros, no hay mejor manera de referirse a ellos, las experiencias que ambos vivieron los habían cambiado, transformándolos en lo que son ahora, ella buscaba aventuras, el solo diversión, pero ambos se encontraron con algo más, a ambos el dolor y las tragedias que encontraron los fortalecieron, ambos lucharon contra las adversidades [ambos tuvieron un psicópata que trato de matarlos en repetidas ocasiones]. Sus travesías podrían ser la historia más increíble para cada uno…hasta que se encontraron y a un nuevo desafío.

(Jasón pov)

Han pasado 2 días desde que salimos de rook island en el bote que Daisy y los otros repararon, ella y Riley aún se sienten mal por la muerte de Grant, Olives esta despreocupado como siempre, creo que le ayuda el hecho de que se llevó algunas setas que el doctor Earnhardt le dejo antes de bueno ya saben, Keith después de todo lo que Buck le hizo real mente no sé cómo pueda estar, Liz bueno hemos estado algo distantes, está bien yo he estado algo distante con todos en realidad, pero después de todo lo que hice no creo volver a ser el de antes, pero al menos estamos seguros…a si y varados.

-Maldita sea sabía que debimos haber traído repuestos-

-Repuestos, Daisy apenas logramos encontrar piezas para que este bote anduviera y tú quieres que trajéramos repuestos-(ese es un buen punto)

-relájense chicas no iniciemos una discusión-(jamás le digas a una chica que se relaje si esta irritada, JAMAS)

-CALLATE Oliver!-(te lo dije)

-ok solo quería calmar la tención

-lo sentimos Oliver pero con todo lo que ha pasado esto es lo último que nos faltaba-(habla por ti Liz, yo la he pasado peor créeme)-llevamos dos días sin rumbo y ahora esto-

-después de todo lo que hemos pasado estos 2 días han sido el cielo-(Keith, es bueno verlo optimista)

-¿alguien ha visto a riley?-

-está abajo durmiendo jason-

-está bien lo mejor será dejarlo descansar -

El bote es relativamente pequeño, apenas cabemos todos adentro, pero yo opto por dormir en la cubierta, como dije estoy algo distante, riley duerme en un camarote, Oliver y Keith en el de alado y las chicas en otro, lo malo, solo hay un baño.

-¿dejarlo descansar?, deberíamos seguir su ejemplo, después de todo ya está bastante oscuro-

-yo te apoyo Keith estoy muerto hermano-(Oliver lo único que haces es dormir, comer y drogarte, como es que estas cansado)

-para nada chicos, debemos reparar el bote primero-

-daisy ellos tienen razón, es mejor descansar mañana veremos qué hacer con el bote-

-está bien liz-

Los chicos se dirijan al interior del bote, pero liz se acercó a mí para hablar.

-¿jason no quieres dormir adentro?-

-no te preocupes liz, además aun no tengo sueño-(ya casi no duermo en realidad)

-está bien, ¿quieres que te acompañe un rato?-

-no hace falta liz estoy bien-(quiero creer eso)-además lo mejor sería que descanses para mañana-

-oh, entonces hasta mañana jason-

-hasta mañana liz-

Y ahora estoy aquí solo en la tranquilidad de la noche, preparando mi arco para pescar algo para comer mañana, aún quedan provisiones pero creo que me gusta cazar mi comida, es entretenido, además me da una excusa para seguir usando mi arco y mi cuchillo, eso es lo que me hace pensar que nada será normal para mí de ahora en adelante, busco razones para seguir usando esas herramientas con las que arrebate tantas vidas, liz me dijo que me deshiciera de las armas, pero solo las escondí en una caja a acepción del arco que uso para pescar.

-mmm-(agua, está empezando a llover, creo que lo mejor será descansar mañana será un día largo supongo)-bueno mañana tal vez cambie nuestra suerte-SHAAAZZZH-un relámpago, eso no es buena señal – (una tormenta, espero que esta carcacha la resista, bueno mejor no pensar en eso y descansar)

Me metí en mí improvisado refugio en la sala del timón, con mi cuchillo en la funda de mi pierna y mi arco a lado, tenía el presentimiento de que los necesitaría, mire mi tatuaje, el cual representaba en lo que me había convertido, un depredador despiadado, también mire el espacio en mi mano donde debería estar mi dedo ondula, recuerdo de todo lo que vaas y hoyt me hicieron pasar, pero ya los había hecho pagar y gracias a eso podía dormir tranquilo.

CRARCK!

-¡¿Pero qué?! – (Creo que chocamos contra algo)

Tome mi arco y carcaj con flechas, Salí de la sala y observe un ¿barco?

-que es AHRG…-

CRACKJ!

Volvimos a arremeter contra el barco pero ahora impulsados por causa de la tormenta, ese segundo golpe me estrelló contra la pared y me derribo del bote lo último que vi fue nuestro bote dirigirse a ese barco nuevamente y el barco con una gran abertura a causa de los impactos, ese siguiente impacto no iba a terminar bien, caí al agua antes de ver el impacto.

**CRARRCKJJS!**

Eso fue lo último que escuche, la marea era muy fuerte y apenas podía salir a respirar antes de hundirme de nuevo y ese golpe que me di en la cabeza no me ayudaba a mantener la conciencia, antes de poder concretar otra idea sentí como choque con algo más, o alguien porque antes de perder la conciencia estoy seguro que había podido ver pasar a mi lado a una chica…

(Lara pov)

Hace apenas unas horas que nos rescataron de esa isla maldita, literalmente estaba maldita. Los otros están tranquilos dentro del barco, Sam a estado algo extraña, pero bueno fue secuestrada y casi poseída por un espíritu diabólico así que no puedo culparla, Reyes aun esta conmocionada por la muerte de Roth, todos seguimos sorprendidos de que el fuera el padre de su hija Alisha, jonah bueno él se podría decir que es el nuevo cocinero del barco, y yo estoy a aquí afuera en la cubierta reflexionando sobre todo lo que paso, medio de esta tormenta, una tormenta, así empezó todo, encallar, empezar a sobrevivir a esa isla, a mathías y su loca tribu, a la emperatriz y su guardia de la tormenta, a la muerte de roth, y a saber que hare ahora. No puedo simplemente volver a casa, con lo bueno y lo malo esta ha sido una aventura increíble, he descubierto cosas fantásticas cosas que no creí que fueran verdad, sinceramente quiero descubrir más de todo esto, aunque también quiero evitar volver a matar a alguien, sé que lo hice para sobrevivir y salvar a mis amigos, y aun que en el momento no me sentí mal al hacerlo, bueno supongo que el arrepentimiento llega después. Tengo que pensar muchas cosas. SHAAAZZZH un relámpago.

-La tormenta está empeorando, creo que lo mejor será entra y descansar un rato-(tal vez deba hablar con los otros sobre lo que pienso y ver su opinión, seguro pensaran que estoy loca)-bueno lo hare mañana, ahora será mejor descansar-

Tome mi arco junto con mis flechas y las acomode en mi espalda y la pica en mi cinturón, después de lo que me ayudaron a pasar me sentía bien teniendo los cerca, la tormenta estaba tomando intensidad, eso no me gustaba después de lo que paso la última vez, me apresure a ir a la compuerta para entrar al barco pero antes de llegar.

CRARCK!

El barco tambaleo bruscamente y me derribo, creo que habíamos chocado contra algo, al levantarme me acerque al borde de la cubierta para observar que pasaba junto con otros marinos del barco, al parecer habíamos chocado con un bote de más o menos un sexto del barco, la tormenta lo atraía hacia nosotros y por la misma no podíamos maniobrar para minimizar los daños.

CRARCKJ!

Segundo impacto gracias a este muchos de los que estaban cerca del borde cayeron al mar, yo logre sujetarme antes, pero ahora estaba colgando del borde, logre divisar como alguien caía del bote, y el daño estructural que los impactos le estaban haciendo al barco, esto no era bueno, y lo peor el bote estaba a punto de estrellarse contra el barco otra vez.

**CRARRCKJJS!**

Ese tercer choque fue muy fuerte, me fue imposible no caer al mar a causa de este, mientras caía vi como el bote empezaba a despedazarse y el cráter que le hizo a la parte baja del barco, con esos daños y esta tormenta el barco iba a terminar partido a la mitad, al caer al agua la tormenta agitaba tanto la marea que apenas podía salir a respirar, antes de que una ola me azotara hacia abajo, tenía que salir a tomar más aire antes que me desmayara por la falta del mismo, pero de repente sentí como choque contra algo, eso me saco todo el aire que tenía y no pude evitar empezar a caer en la inconciencia, pero antes de eso pude ver que con lo que había chocado había sido un chico…

Fin del capitulo

Bueno eso ha sido todo por ahora, háganme saber su opinión y críticas, y todo tip también es bien recibido.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
